Hungover You
by deadbeatdragon
Summary: Depressed and terribly lonely, Lucy recklessly gets drunk one night. When she wakes, she's surprised to find herself in bed with a man she least expects, Sting Eucliffe. Both mages struggle to piece together the events of that night and retrace their steps to understand what really happened. FAREWELL TO YOU DEAR YOU COULD HAVE GONE PLACES
1. The Mourning After

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail isn't mine, story plot is (or so I'd like to think).**

**I'm back bitches! After a long long looooong hiatus, I return from the dead and attempt another story _(dun dunn dunnn). _Hope you strangers like it and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The Mourning After

Smoke hung in the air in the ruddy strobe lit place as she took a sip. The clear liquid burned through her throat and casted a hazy spell on her brain, molding it to mush. The place was filled with faceless people, their conversations hanging in the air making the place noisier than before.

Looking at the shifty eyed people and hearing the deep bellows of laughter all around, she -and her inhibitions- sunk lower in the bar stool. Nevertheless, the depressed drinker took another languid sip of her drink, relishing the metallic pang in her mouth as the liquid trailed by.

She knew well enough that she'd regret this night, given the fact that this was her 10th drink of the night. But all the same she just wanted her thoughts to drift away, she wanted to feel everything and anything but the loneliness that has taken homage in her heart.

She wanted a night to forget and that's exactly what she got.

* * *

Lucy woke up with a start. A gasp escaped her as she sat up in her bed, holding a sheet against her body. She looked down, clad only in her underwear, she took in the color of the blanket crumpled up around her. _Blue sheets?…I don't own blue sheets!_ As sudden realization hit her like a punch in the face, the blonde warily surveyed the room around her, and just as she speculated, it wasn't hers to begin with.

Now the looming question remains in her paranoia-filled mind, whose is it?

A movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. With a sharpened gaze and legs tingling to Lucy-kick the hell out of this..whoever this is, she looked beside her and found a person, male it looks like, curled up in the sheets beside her. The stranger moved to her side and, still asleep, grabbed Lucy by the waist and cuddled up close to her.

Too stricken with shock, all the Celestial Spirit mage could do was turn her head to inspect the man who is currently using her as a makeshift pillow.  
_White-blonde hair, pale skin, pointed features and a diagonal scar above his right eye. __Oh god! Is this who I think this is?_

"S-Sting E-Eucliffe!" The distraught fairy yelled, successfully waking up the sleeping saber beside her. His eyes shot open and was greeted with pools of honey chocolate orbs boring into his baby blues. Sting was beyond entranced by the girl in front of him to make any sort of recognition to the face.

_Yellow blonde hair, rose colored lips, porcelain curves and eyes that could melt anyone by gaze alone. Pat yourself on the back Sting, you just nailed the hottest chick alive! _Sting thought…aloud.

And then it happened, almost in slow motion. Lucy's face contorted into insuppressible anger and her hand shot up balled into a fist and collided with the Light Dragon Slayer's jaw, throwing him off the bed and onto the carpeted floor with a resounding thud.

"What the fu-oh it's Blondie" the idiot of a Saber said while slowly standing up, rubbing at a lump on his head which only increased the pain of his throbbing headache by tenfolds.

The gigantic tick mark on the yellow-blonde mage before him was ignored, the man's selfish tendencies directing his attention to the pounding mess that was his brain. All the while, Lucy was trying her damnedest not to blow up on his face and pull a Natsu on the fucking room and burn the place to the ground. _Blondie! Blondie! The nerve of this jerk! But you got yourself into this mess Lucy. Drinking away your problems? Really? You knew from the beginning it wasn't going to end well._

Lucy sighed in exasperation from her own mental chastisement, picking up her discarded garments scattered about on the motel floor.

"What the hell did I do last night?" The fairy questioned herself, still nursing a grand headache, her shirt and skirt on and sitting down on the bed with her hands over her head as the world spun around her.

"Uhm isn't it obvious? Me of course" The dragon slayer pointed out, his brassy charm and arrogance seeping in already —and so early in the morning at that. The girl spun her head to glare at the impudent blonde man, trying her best not to look down to his chiseled broad torso.  
_This guy is really pushing his luck! One more word out of his mouth and I'll be sure that when I get the hell out of here, he won't have one anymore. Ugh!  
What on earth were you thinking Lucy? Sleeping with this pathetic sleaze? I thought you had standards! _The voice in her head scolded, sounding awfully like Erza, which only worsened her feeling about herself and this compromising situation.

Thinking it best to save the pity party for later, the yellow head turned her attention back to the smirking schmuck in front of her.

"Put on a shirt, asshole!" Lucy drawled, tossing a white shirt she presumes is Sting's from across the bed, smacking him in the chest. Her cheeks scarlet in a mix of both embarrassment and anger. The saber merely chuckled in amusement at the girl's irritation, much to her already overflowing chagrin.

Except the soft growl emitting from the Celestial Spirit wizard, an awkward silence developed between the two. However, as fast as it came, it went, because it seems that the Sabertooth master just can't keep his mouth shut for very long.

"I'm not surprised we got together, you know. You're just my type! Despite the whole fairy-saber business, you're both bossy and blonde, that's my favorite kind of gal" He tossed her a wink and turned his back to her. His shirt, pants and a nearby towel on hand, he strode over to the bathroom before the fairy could chuck something else at him.

And just as he predicted, a fraction of a milisecond after he closed the bathroom door, did a thing come smashing at the wood, glass it sounds, seeming as shattered glassware pieces escaped the small gap between the floor and the door. Sting could only chuckle at the fairy's callousness, paying no mind to the fact that if he closed the door seconds too late, he would've had a glass something jammed right into his skull.

_And here I thought Natsu was the only chaotic fairy in the guild. How very wrong I am._


	2. Rendering Titania Speechless

**Disclaimer: Four words to live by; don't own, don't sue**

**Enjoy this chappy lads! I've planned this as a slow burning Sticy fic so bear with me muchachos! Tell me your thoughts, hopes, dreams...whatever really, I gets lonely here inside a computer. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Rendering Titania Speechless

Lucy paced around the floor of the motel room. In earlier anxiety and in desperate need to stay busy, she made up the bed, placed everything back to where -she suspects- is their rightful positions  
and brushed over her wrinkled clothes. The Celestial Spirit wizard bit her lip as she went over the facts and probabilities again for the nth time in her head as she gave a nearby throw pillow a satisfying puff up. _Okay so I go to the bar at around 8-ish, drink a lot of alcohol and…and…_

The blonde groaned in frustration. Her fingers massaging her temples as she nursed another wave of mind bending migraines, her third one this morning alone. _Why can't I remember anything from last night?_ She questioned herself, as she kept on pacing around with the faintest hope that the answer would magically pop up in her frazzled brain if she kept on moving.  
_It just doesn't make a lick of sense. How in the world did I end up in bed and barely clothed with Sting fucking Eucliffe curled up beside me? I refuse to believe that we…that I…let him..._

"Aha!" Lucy exclaimed, halting her movement and looking upward as the figurative lightbulb switched on over her head. _The only thing that can explain all this is that a dark mage -or maybe even Mira,  
I wouldn't put it pass the girl to set something like this up- somehow magicked us into this motel room and stripped us down to our knickers as some kind of trick or sick joke.  
Yeah! Just a cruel and not at all funny little prank! That all this is!…Right?_

The blonde mage let out a weary sigh. _I need to face the reality that I may have had reckless frick frack with an unrelenting jackass Saber. Even if what really happened isn't what the aftermath suggests,  
I need to accept the possibility that I may never know for sure, and forcing myself to remember won't help me any. So the best course of action here is to just put this mistake behind me and get out of here before the guild starts handing out **Missing: Lucy Heartfilia** flyers all around Magnolia -or even worse- Sting steps out of the shower._ With that resolve in mind, Lucy pulled her hair up in a ponytail and headed for the door. She took one last look around the room, making sure she didn't leave anything behind -she wouldn't want to give that asshole any excuse to see her again- and that the shower was still on.

Seeing everything as it should be, the Fairy Tail mage reached out her hand to twist the doorknob, when suddenly the door flew open to reveal a distraught looking red head, clad in chest armor and metal boots, whizzing right past her into the room.

"Erza?"

"Lucy!" The scarlet haired mage spun around on the spot and pulled the dumbstruck looking Lucy into a tight bone crushing embrace.

"Oh-uh E-Erza? I-I c-cant bre-eathe" The blonde fairy managed to wheeze out after long silent minutes under Titania's excruciating iron hold, her face already blue from oxygen deprivation.  
Titania got the message and quickly released her friend from her arms.

"Oh right sorry" The red head said, a sheepish look about her.

"So what are you doing here Erza?" Lucy questioned as she stretched out her aching arms and rotated her shoulders in a clockwise fashion, earning a loud cracking noise from under-stretched tendons.  
Erza shook her head in confusion and slight agitation at her seemingly oblivious friend.

"What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here Lucy? The guild's been worried sick! We thought you went missing when Natsu told us you weren't in your house and you didn't show up at the guild."

"Let me guess, that idiot went in through the window again right?" At Erza's hesitant nod, Lucy scrunched up her face in annoyance at the flame brain. _I should really consider getting a lock for that  
blasted thing, but it wouldn't keep the rascal out any longer that it does now anyway. Knowing the arsonist that he is, he might even resort to burning the window down just to get to my fridge, 'cause heaven forbid that he eat his own food once in a while. Maybe I should put a lock on the fridge then…_

"-cy! Lucy! Earth to Lucy! Come in Lucy! Are you in there?" It took Titania's booming voice and a hand waving over her dazed face to get Lucy to snap out of her little reverie.

"Mhmm. Sorry?" She said, still a little distracted by the thought of Natsu raiding her kitchen, inhaling her food, one chicken leg per minute she wastes not trying to kick him out.  
The shower shutting off was what got her to finally focus fixedly on her present predicament, the issue of her fridge looting best friend to be set aside for now._ Oh god! Sting's going to come out of the shower anytime soon! I need to get Erza out of here as fast as possible._ Grabbing at the sleeve of the requip mage's armor, the blonde girl hastily made her way to the door.

"Well you found me now right? Hehe...let's get a move on before Natsu burns the whole town down looking for me. Really I appreciate the concern but you didn't need to fret your pretty head over me. I'll explain everything on the way back. Let's just get to the guild quickly before- "

"-Leaving so soon?" Lucy's hurried ramblings all seized to a halt at the sound of the voice of the man she's begun to rapidly despise. Titania's head whirled over her shoulder to look at the sound of a male voice in the room. Her eyes grew to the size of tennis balls and her mouth lay ajar, her jaw practically making a hole in the floor all the way to the center of the earth.

The yellow haired girl could only smack her face with her palm in utter humiliation and distress. _Out of all the time in the whole damn world, he chooses now, when I am just one more fucking second out the door to step out of the shower and taunt me, with just a fucking towel on no less._

"I-Is t-that…S-Sti-i-i-ng...E-Eu-uc-c" stuttered the S-class wizard as she stared at the naked-but-a-towel figure before her, leaning on the bathroom doorframe with the smuggest smirk playing on his lips.

"Yes, yes, yes. I'll tell you all about it later Erza. Right now let's just get out of here shall we?" The key holder wasted no time to hear the stupefied red head's response and shoved them both out of the door, sending a piercing glare to Sting before she slammed the motel door shut behind her.

Out in the corridor, Lucy let out a breath of relief and looked over at Titania (who seems not so Titania-like at this moment) in a traumatized state, her mouth stammering out incoherent words and  
her brown eyes and body twitching crazily. _It's official, I broke the unbreakable Erza Scarlet. The universe will not let me live this down will it? _Lucy rolled her eyes in aggravation, not at the trauma-induced Erza per say, she's definitely furious with Sting but the main subject of her chagrin is no other than her pathetic foolhardy self.

"Oh just come on!" She called out, in a tone that's already tired from this morning's events.

Dragging the blubbering red haired (and face) mage behind her, Lucy strode furiously down the corridor and straight out of the place. Let's just say, she won't be coming back any time soon.


	3. Girl Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail :( Yeah I know, it came as quite the shock to me too when I figured it out.**

**Thanks guys for the support in the reviews! I'm glad you people are liking this so far and since you do, I feel compelled to write more. Sadly this chapter won't have Sting in it, but I promise he'll appear in the next one! Ta for now!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Girl Talk

"You guys had sex!?"

And with that amazing send off, the roller coaster ride begins! Kids, I suggest you hold on to your seats and hope to the heavens that you don't plummet to your doom, because this roller coaster ride of a life is going to get bumpy. Unfortunately for Lucy, it's a little bit too late to grab on, she's spiraling straight down in free fall, staring fearfully at the cement floor as it inches closer and closer with every step she takes towards Fairy Tail. She let out a huge tired sigh at her friend's blunt remark as they walked idly in the direction to their guild.

Soon after the mages left the motel vicinity, Erza got over her initial shock and commenced pestering her supposedly innocent and (from what she thought she knew about her) 'pure' teammate with highly personal questions in an irritable loud voice.

"I'm not entirely sure" Lucy answered tentatively, twiddling with her fingers and looking everywhere but the horrified livid face of her scarlet haired nakama.

"You're not sure?!" She exclaimed, flailing her arms around in a mixture of confusion and agitation. The blonde beside her winced at Erza's blaring voice and raised a hand up in apology to the disturbed passersby.

"Please stop shouting Erza, people are staring" the Celestial Spirit mage chided, nudging her teammate with her elbow as the people around them went back about their business.

"It's a simple enough question Lucy" Titania spoke, in a stern but low voice. She shook her crimson head of hair from left to right, eyeing anyone who might be listening in on their conversation before whispering the one question that's been going 'round and 'round in circles in Lucy's aching head.

"Did you or did you not have sex with Sting Eucliffe?" There was a second of silence as the blonde girl considered the question. _We were both cuddling in the same bed, our garments sprawled everywhere but -and thank god for that but- technically we were still clothed, albeit barely but clothed nonetheless. _Lucy snapped out of her musings and stopped in the middle of her stroll, the girl beside her mimicking her actions. She looked Erza dead in the eye -for the first time since they started walking- and said with frustration and annoyance heavy in her tone.

"I'm telling you, I don't know!" The red head only groaned at the mage's response.

"How do you not know if someone stuck his pen-" Her sentence was cut short by Lucy putting a hand over her mouth.

"-Oh do not! I repeat do not finish that sentence Erza Scarlet!" The requip wizard couldn't contain her mirth and bursted out laughing when the irritated blonde drew back her hand and proceeded towards the guild again.

"Aww fine, but how can you not be sure?" The red head said, her seriousness back in check, as she quickly caught up to the blonde trudging angrily along the pedestrian lane.

"It was all a haze really. I went out to a bar for a drink last night and wound up in bed with him, not stark naked mind you but naked enough to warrant that we probably didn't get together to play cards"

"Play cards, like hell you did" Snorted Erza, as she looked in awe at the window display of a nearby cake shop. The blonde paid no heed to her friend's incredulity, still in deep contemplation on how to best describe what she's been feeling since the moment she woke up incriminatingly next to Sting this morning.

"But -oh how can I explain it?- I just didn't feel it" This caught the red head's attention, she said a mental farewell to the strawberry cake on display and took note to come back there once this whole debacle was set straight, which would probably take days...or weeks...hell, she wouldn't even be surprised if it took months for everything to pan out smoothly for poor ickle Lucy.

"Feel what?" Titania asked, barely containing her urge to rush down the street to the cake shop and never leave 'till she devoured every single cake they had to offer.

"I didn't feel that feeling you get after sex"

"There's a feeling for that?" Erza said, not as a question but more as a statement of astonishment at the newly found information. The gears in her brain started to churn as she processed what Lucy said, and what she could possibly mean by it.

"For me, yes! And besides I didn't see a condom lying around this morning when I was gathering up my-" Lucy was interrupted as the red head paused in the middle of the street, her hand picking at her brain.

"Wait hold the fucking phone. How would you know how an after sex feeling feels like? Unless..." Erza gasped loudly as comprehension finally dawned on her, not even bothering to finish the previous sentence. She went over how to ask it, seeming as it was a very delicate question to ask a girl -and a dear friend at that. She hesitated a bit, guilt washing over her as she felt the thrill of excitement at the expense of a friend, but one look at the yellow head's shifty panicked eyes made her jump the gun and ask the dreaded question anyway.

"Are you, Lucy Heartfilia…not a virgin anymore?" This earned a sigh from the abashed blonde beside her, who shifted in her place as Erza stared at her anticipating the answer she knew she'd say but desperately wished she wouldn't.

"After what might've transpired last night, obviously yes. But given the slight chance that everything isn't as it seems and I didn't have sex with Sting, I suppose it won't hurt to tell you that before I came to Fairy Tail…I met this one guy and…you get the picture."

"Oh my! Lucy!" Despite already putting two and two together, she still couldn't conceal her shock at the confession. A part of her didn't want to believe that the innocent, former heir to the Heartfilia Konzern, who has been waited on on hand and foot since childhood, was not as pure as she made her out to be. _Guess you can't truly know someone, even after years and years of friendship. _Seeming to know what was going on in the red head's mind, Lucy was quick to defend herself.

"What? I was sixteen at the time and I didn't know any better" As the girl's face turned solemn, Erza suddenly felt bad for judging her so harshly. Although this little fact about her friend overwhelmed her it didn't change the scarlet haired girl's feelings towards her treasured nakama. Feeling the need to show Lucy just that, Erza tried to lighten the mood around them and said.

"Was he any good?" There was a mischievous and teasing gleam to her eyes as she nudged Lucy in the arm with her highly intrusive question. The smirk only widened as she looked at the clueless expression on her blonde friend's face.

"Actually he-" Lucy started but realized what she was about to say and shut her mouth before anything humiliating could come pouring out of her stupid dense mouth. Heat rose to her cheeks in embarrassment and she playfully slapped her sniggering friend in the arm.

"What do you think you're doing? I won't tell you that!"

"Sorry I just had to ask" This earned a _humpf _from the tomato-faced blonde as an amicable silence soon erupted between the two. Lucy was looking straight ahead, the roof of her guild coming into sight along the horizon. While the S-class mage beside her still had her umber eyes set intently on the keyholder, with her scarlet brows furrowed in concern.

"So let me get this straight, since you didn't get this 'after sex feeling' you talk of, you don't think you did it with the saber?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure you're not just in denial?"

"For once in this entire blasted morning, I'm sure. I trust in my gut instincts Erza, why can't you?" Lucy looked at the requip mage with hurt glazing over her chocolate eyes. At that, Erza's face softened, she could never stand to see her hurt in any way may it be from a petty reason or not, that's just to what extent her love reached out to the blonde she cared for like a sister.

"Lucy, you know I trust you -with all my heart- but you can't blame me for doubting you just a little bit. After seeing you and him…" A shiver went through the requip mage's spine, the scene of the Light Dragon Slayer's bare muscled chest flittering through her mind, although she wasn't opposed to the thought (attraction is attraction and hot bodies are attractive, in Erza's mind, there was no shame in admitting it). However, it only cleared the way for the emerging image -made purely out of the scarlet haired girl's imagination- of him and Lucy in a disturbingly intimate position that just rattled Titania to her core.

"It's a-a lot to take in, especially in just one morning"

"I know this situation isn't ideal or at all what you'd expect from me. It was a moment of weakness on my part and I'm sorry to have roped you into this, that's the very last thing I wanted to happen believe me. I was just feeling really lonely these past few weeks and-and I don't know what came over me" Her golden locks fell over her face as she looked at her feet rather glumly. Moved by sympathy, Erza put a reassuring hand on Lucy's shoulder. The spirit mage looked up in surprised, but was relieved to find the red head's supportive grin.

She took great comfort from that smile and hand alone, and the fact that the gesture came from Erza brightened Lucy's mood all the more, because she knew that the Mighty Titania was never one to express her fondness on most occasions. The blonde fairy's resolve sprung to life more defiantly than before. She took a deep breath, smiled appreciatively at her friend as they neared the guild and she declared.

"But I'm willing to try to forget it ever happened, despite my many questions about the events of last night which I can't seem to remember no matter how hard I try. I won't let this mistake bring me down, if I did, I wouldn't be much of a Fairy Tail mage now would I?" They both laughed at this, at the honest truth those simple words conveyed. The Celestial Spirit wizard spoke again, this time with slight reluctance.

"Hopefully I have your back when I ask you if you can do the same?" A pleading look was in the blonde's eyes that Erza just couldn't refuse nor would she want to. _This won't be easy for her, when Natsu hears about this -and I know he'll find out eventually- no one's going to leave unscathed. I need to keep in mind -for both my and Lucy's sake- that, no matter how long we can keep up the charade, the truth will always come out in the end. I just hope Lucy doesn't end up one short of a friend when this is all over. But right now, I have faith in her and in any case, I'll be there every step of the way to protect her. _Overcome with love and devotion for her friend, Titania gave her a small smile as reassurance.

"You're secret's safe with me Lucy"


	4. KO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail...but I can dream :(**

**Here is the next chapter everybody! Hope you enjoy reading it. Ciao for now! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

K.O.

The two girls stood before the towering oak doors with the emblem of Fairy Tail etched at the center. One step through those doors meant the beginning, of lies to be told, friendships to be weakened and the truth to tear them all apart. The blonde inhaled deeply, releasing the air with a shaky breath. The red head beside her noticed the fear in her demeanor, she reached for her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. _It's now or never._

They opened the doors with a sense of trepidation, a part of Lucy feared that they already knew, somehow, someway they knew what she's done. However, once they stepped inside the guild hall, her paranoia quickly dissipated as they both sweat dropped at the scene before them.

Drunken passed out members littered the floor and table tops. Some were groggily awake, moving across the rooms with ill coordination. Mirajane was behind the bar, wiping away at a glass mug like it was just another day -well at least for her it was. The doors slammed shut behind the two mages. The loud bang echoed throughout the guild hall, making many mages jolt up into unwanted consciousness and the rest to turn on their side to avoid the noise and resume their sleep.

"Oh! Lucy! There you are!" Fairy Tail's poster girl exclaimed as she waved them over to the bar. The two simply obliged, giving each other one last glance for good luck.

"Where've you been? Everyone's been looking for you"

"Really? Everyone?" The blonde gestured at the groggy rag tag of people all nursing a collective hangover headache. The take-over mage laughed heartily, realizing her mistake.

"Okay so maybe not everyone but Levy's gone ballistic!"

"Only because I promised her the new chapter of my book today" Lucy replied as she eased in on a stool. The requip mage next to her didn't do the same, instead she gave a little cough and said.

"I'll go alert the others that I found you. Excuse me" She left the two ladies by the bar to do what she set out to but also to get away from the interrogation from Mirajane to come. _Of course, leave me with Mira. Thanks a bunch Erza._ The spirit wizard thought as she glared at the retreating figure of her friend. Lucy inwardly scoffed. _Friend? Yeah right. She's leaving me out here to die, and in the hands of Mira no less._

"Lucy?" At the sound of Mirajane's peppy voice beside her, the disgruntled blonde halted her internal rant and jerked her head up -rather restlessly- and brought her attention to the white haired mage.

"Sorry Mira. I'm still a bit hungover" The poster girl waved it off, chalking up her friend's unusual behavior to a rough night.

"That's alright. So where'd you run off to?" Asked the bar maid, elbows on the counter top and her hands cradling her chin as she looked at the jumpy blonde girl before her expectantly.

"In an alley near a motel. I got really drunk last night and must've passed out there somehow." Lucy lied. _It seems half believable. I'll have to tell Erza about this cover story later though. Just in case someone else asks. _

"Oh wow! Lucy Heartfilia, drunk and passed out in an alley! I thought I'd never live to see the day. Guess the guild's finally rubbing off on you ne~"

"Guess so. Hehe…" The Celestial Spirit wizard fidgeted in her seat as she let out a nervous laugh. She just started and already she was feeling queasy about lying to her friends. _You better get used to it Lucy. You'll be lying to everyone from this day onwards. _She told herself and nodded in determination, despite the unease quelling in her stomach. The nervous mage absentmindedly placed a hand on her stomach in an attempt to calm the butterflies riling up inside. The action did not go unnoticed by the perceptive white haired mage and she immediately showed her concern.

"Are you sure you're alright? It's not like you to just get drunk all willy nilly. And if you wanted a drink, why didn't you just come here?" The question had Lucy stumped. She racked her brain for a suitable answer, trying to quicken her thinking process as to not look like she's hiding something from the take over mage.

"C-Can you imagine what Natsu would do with a drunken Lucy? That devil and his stupid cat wouldn't let a sweet opportunity like that pass them by" she said, looking warily at the response of the already skeptical bar maid. The blonde eased up when Mira laughed at the statement, letting out a breath of relief. _Close call._

"Oh I can see it now. Smart thinking Lucy." Mira then stepped out of the conversation, moving on towards the kitchen to serve out an order. As the girl left, the blonde by the bar let out a sigh. _Things will get even more complicated from here. I can't expect this secret stay hidden forever, but nevertheless I better have my wits about me then. Wouldn't want to slip up in front of the wrong person. _Another nod of undeterred moxie and Lucy was feeling better about herself, even more so when the beloved bar maid places her favorite beverage in her hands.

"Well here you go Lucy! One strawberry milkshake on the house! It'll help with the hangover"

"You are a life saver Mirajane Strauss!"

"All in a day's work!" the bar maid sent her a wink in farewell and stepped out of the bar with her serving salver packed with orders for the other mages. The spirit mage was left in her stool, happily slurping on the sweet creamy refreshment. The relief Lucy felt didn't last long as she caught sight of Erza, sweat piling at the side of her face and brisk walking towards her. Something in her red haired friend's flustered demeanor tells her something's come up.

* * *

"Uhmm Lucy, we have a problem" Titania said, her voice wavering slightly as she grabbed hold of Lucy's forearm in alarm.

"What wrong?"

"Well I-" The door bursted open before Erza could say another word. The requip mage swiveled the stool Lucy was sitting on to make her face the people who just entered into the guild. The blonde fairy's mouth flew open, sprinkles of her strawberry milkshake shooting out from her like water from a water hose.

She could barely contain her panicked surprise. Lucy tried to shriek but ended up hacking and coughing, her drink going down the wrong pipe in her throat. The red head beside her slapped her back to help the poor girl as the group made their way towards them. Titania may have patted her back a bit too hard because the next second, Lucy's pushed off her stool and headed straight to the floor. The girl waited for the hard impact on pavement and the humiliation that'll soon follow but strangely enough, it never came. Her brown eyes shot open in shock when she instead felt arms wrap around her and an exposed toned chest colliding with her face.

"Woah! Easy there Blondie!" She looked up to be greeted by the dark cerulean orbs of the man she so desperately wanted to forget. Lucy jumped in surprise and moved backwards out of his grasp, only to be struggling to control her footing, hitting Erza square in the armored chest. Her red haired friend steadied her to an upright position and grasped her two stiff arms. Blood rushed up to the embarrassed blonde's cheeks, as she took in the detested smirk planted on Sting's kissable lips. _Wait…what?! _Erza noticed her yellow haired nakama start to shake on the spot, seemingly lost in her thoughts, and could only mentally slap herself on the face in second-hand bashfulness. _ Baka! Lucy! What are you doing?!_

"Sorry guys, Lucy's had a rough night but don't worry I'll take care of…this. Excuse us!" With that, the scarlet haired mage plucked Lucy off her feet and half dragged and half carried her along. Gray, Natsu and Sting exchanged confused looks with one another at the peculiar behavior shown by the two ladies.

"Wait! Erza! Lucy!

"Not now Natsu!" the two distraught girls said in unison over their shoulders as they fast walked down to a secluded room at the other end of the guild. Leaving Salamander with a pout on his lips and scratching his pink head of hair in befuddlement.

"I wonder what that's all about"

"Tch. Women! Am I right Sting?" the ice mage nudged the flaxen haired man beside him before involuntarily stripping down to his boxer shorts

"Yeah, women" the Light Dragon Slayer responded though not paying much attention to the conversation as he stared at the departing figure of the yellow blonde girl, heavily entranced. The picture of her petite porcelain features, tawny doe eyes and her divine glow as sunlight beamed behind her radiant golden hair, materialized in his mind. A small smile escaped his lips, a dream-like gleam glassing over him. She was the epitome of beauty in his eyes.

"Oi! Are you coming Sting? You promised me we'll battle. Wait, you're not scared are you?" The resonant voice of the annoying flame head rudely disrupted his train of thought. _What's happening to you Sting? She's just a girl._ He shook his head, in a vain attempt to get her off his mind. The saber turned towards the salmon haired fairy, a teasing smirk playing on his lips.

"Eh?! 'Fraid of you? Not a chance!" he jogged towards Natsu's table, helping himself to a mug of ale. Thoughts of a certain pretty blonde escaping him…for now.

* * *

"What the hell is he doing here?" Lucy whisper-screamed the minute she was shoved in a dark small room and her paralyzing embarrassment seeped out of her mind.

"Apparently Natsu ran into him on the street while they were looking for you. When I told them that I found you and to get back to the guild, the flamebrain invited him for a drink"

"That idiot!" The blonde exclaimed before muttering a string of curses directed to Natsu under her breath. After a long sigh, she turned her attention back to the red head in front of her, whose ear was pressed upon the wooden door, trying to listen in if anyone might be approaching the room.

"Great! With him here, the whole fucking guild will know by the end of the day!" The frantic girl continued to whisper-scream, her head in her hands.

"There's still a chance Lucy. We just need to get him alone and force him to keep his mouth shut" Erza said as she placed her hands on her hyperventilating friend's shoulders. The spirit mage calmed down a tad and ran a trembling hand through her lemon-yellow locks.

"Alright. Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Go on and grab him" Erza jerked her hands away from her and stared at Lucy in confused agitation.

"What? Why me? I wasn't the one who had sex with him!"

"Allegedly! Allegedly had sex with him! And do you really think I can drag that stubborn and -not to mention- heavy ass all the way here? I'm no pro-wrestler last time I checked" She argued haughtily, her arms crossed over her chest as she tried to stare down the unrelenting red head. Then all of a sudden, Lucy's big brown eyes shifted to watery and imploring, changing her tactic in persuasion.  
_Oh no. Not the puppy dog eyes! _Erza begged in her mind as she tried to avert her eyes from the pitiable blonde, but for some reason they just wouldn't budge. _Damn you Lucy Heartfilia!_

"Fine! I'll go! Stay here and make sure no one passes by" Titania conceded with a sigh, hating herself for falling for it every time._ Honestly, the things I do for you Lucy. _The scarlet haired girl thought as she stepped out of the room and practically sprinted towards Sting's table.

* * *

"I need to borrow Sting" Erza said, not bothering to hear the reactions of the group and quickly yanked the saber to his feet and dragged him against his will to the room. The nitwits back at the table did nothing to stop it nor question it, knowing that nothing good will ever come out of getting on the scary red head's bad side.

"Wha- Hey!" The dragon slayer exclaimed as he was shoved inside a darkly lit room by the Mighty Titania. Sting rubbed his forearm when she released her grip, looking down at the red hand print that was sure to leave a mark.

"What was that all about Er- Oh I see what's happening here" He wagged a finger between the two girls before him, suddenly back at ease. Lucy and Erza exchanged looks of confusion. _Where's this boy heading with this? I hope it's not going where I think it's going. _Titania thought with a growl and a glare shot at the already dead saber who -regretfully for him- didn't notice the warning sign.

"After what you saw earlier today Erza. It's finally become crystal clear." Lucy was still lost, not knowing what the saber could possibly mean by saying all this nonsense. She looked to Erza for answers and when she saw her snarling face, twitchy narrowed eyes and her fist preparing for a punch, the blonde knew that whatever the dragon slayer was going to say, it wasn't going to end well.

"You two want a threesome. Well hell! Let's get star-" with a swift kick to the gut and a punch in the face, the saber was out cold on the floor before he could even breathe out another filthy word.

"Tch. Perv" The two disgusted girls said in unison.

"I can't believe you had sex with such a jackass" Erza said as she poked the unconscious man in the skull, illustrating her point.

"I told you! I didn't!" The blonde girl sighed, sitting down on the ground in front of Sting, poking him in the head as well. Finding sadistic enjoyment as the asshole's eyes swirled around dizzyingly.

"How long till he wakes?"

"I don't really know. I'm not even sure if he's still alive at this point. A punch from me _and_ a Lucy Kick, the guy's down for the count."

"Well the jerk deserved it"

"No doubt about it" And with that, the two fairies vacated the room, leaving the unconscious man to his dreams.


	5. Perfect

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail...yet anyway ;) **

**Hello internet! Sorry about this loong overdue chapter, life's been on top of me lately...which is odd seeming as I don't have one. Anyways I made this extra long and fluffy as fuck for you guys! To be completely honest, I'm not entirely sure where this story is going, I've been winging it since the beginning, but I'm open to any suggestions though! So leave your thoughts in reviews and by all means tell me what you think of this so far!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Perfect

The almighty Sting Eucliffe woke up three hours later, a massive ache to his face and a wrenching feeling in his gut. His recent memory was already foggy, given the events of the morning and more so the still undiscovered events of last night and now, he was sprawled lifelessly in a dark room with a vague notion he was beat up. _Man, this is turning into the worst days of my life. And yet, I can't help but feel almost giddy to go through with it. Why though?_ The light dragon slayer started to think deeply about an answer. _Is it perhaps because of Blondie?...Nah, it's probably becau-_ The dragon slayer didn't dwell further in the matter as a soaring wave of pain struck his right eye and stomach when he tried to desperately get up from the ground. He winced but carried on towards what roughly resembled a door a few paces away.

_God, what happened to me? The last thing I remember was Lucy and Erza- Oh! T-That demoness is to blame for all this! I just know it! But I also know that however mean and strong Titania is, she'd never hit someone without a valid reason. Is it something I did? Did I say something I shouldn't have?_ Sabertooth's master forgot his pain for a minute, trying to place what he could have possibly said to merit Fairy Tail's strongest female mage's horrible wrath. It took five long minutes for the answer to his predicament to spring up in his wobbly mind. He then winced as he hit replay to the very memory.

_Really Sting?! You asked Erza Scary Scarlet if she would like to have a threesome with you and Blondie?! What the hell is the matter with you?! As your conscience I just cannot approve of such perverted behavior. That's it! I'm out! You're own your own Sting!_ The blonde man sighed at the abandonment of his own inner voice. _I done fucked it up now. And just when I was finally getting close to Fairy-san, as Frosch would call her._ He softly smiled at the thought of her name…and Frosch's too of course. _I should go and apologize, only because I wouldn't want to start another Sabertooth-Fairy Tail rivalry again, especially just months after the Grand Magic Games._ He may be an arrogant jerk but he wasn't stupid -although Rogue would beg to differ.

Slowly and steadily, Sting made his way painstakingly to the door. Once there, he couldn't help but lurch into another bout of searing agony and leant against the rough wall next to the door, accidentally picking up a conversation from outside with his super slayer hearing.

"So he just left?" A tenor voice asked, sounding awfully like a certain pink haired dragon slayer.

"Yup! Sorry Natsu, I saw it for my own two eyes" _That's Blondie! I can recognize that voice from anywhere! Wait...I can?! _Sting shook his head to avoid spiraling into a frustrating examination of his "feelings" and concentrated on the conversation, having a suspicious notion that it was about him, though they didn't say it aloud...yet.

"That bastard didn't even pay for his drink!"

"You did invite him though, if I were him, I would've thought it was free"

"The hell it is! Did you at least ask him why?" A low -yet weirdly calm voice entered the discussion, the voice- Sting reckoned- must be that of the ice mage he was with, Gray.

"Uhh yeah, I did. He said…uhmm…that he didn't want to battle Natsu right now" Was the lie Erza spouted which made the eavesdropping dragon slayer to raise his eyebrows in growing suspicion. _It's about me, I'm sure of it. Although it would help if they would just admit it already._

"What a coward! Well that won't stop me! Sting Eucliffe wherever you ran off to, just know that Natsu is out to get ya"

And _ding!_ There it was, the magic word. They were talking about him, just as he expected. Sting smirked to himself at the revelation before an important thought crossed his mind._ Hold on, hold on. What the hell are they babbling about? I didn't leave the guild! From the ruckus I can hear outside and the smell of booze everywhere, I'm still in their damn guild! First Titania knocks me out then she tells the bastard Natsu that I went home with my tail between my legs! Me, the strong and sexy Sting Eucliffe does not draw back from a battle -nor does he stand to be called a coward through false evidences, and in the presence of Natsu-san no less! I'm going to show those ladies a piece of my mind!_

With the sudden burst of bravado and motivation, the light dragon slayer powered through the pain and propped himself into an upright stand position and opened up the door. The sight in front of him didn't surprise him one bit, his cobalt eyes searched -more like glared- through the broken furniture and fighting mages to land on the familiar pink, scarlet, yellow and black tufts of hair cast off at a side table. He suppressed his anger with a deep inhale and marched to the group, all the while catching bits and pieces of their prolonged conversation.

"Oh god, don't tell me you'll be talking in third person like Juvia forever now are you?"

"Natsu, the greatest dragon slayer that ever lived, thinks that's a mighty fine idea! Thanks Luce!"

"And here I thought he couldn't get any weirder."

"Oi! Don't go spouting out lies flame head, you'll only embarrass yourself"

"What you say to me Ice Princess!?"

"You heard me, or you would have if you weren't such a dense idiot!"

"Oh it's on like some donkey name Kong droopy eyes! I'm coming at ya!" Natsu said as he flamed on and hurtled towards the ice mage, who got up from his chair and was quickly moving towards where his other roughhousing nakama were, his face not at all surprised, bored even at the prospect of another fight with the fire dragon slayer.

"Don't need the play-by-play dumbass! I can see you" The ice-make mage's quip only intensified the dragon slayer's flames and rage, who was at the moment lunging at him with his foot on fire. The two elemental wizards were soon immersed in battle to notice a certain platinum blonde haired man rushing past them, angrily stomping his way to the two ladies left in the table.

The unsuspecting blonde and red head didn't notice Sting until his shadow was hovering above their table. They looked up in curiosity that soon turned to panic as they recognized the black eyed face of the saber they left unconscious in a deserted room, not looking so unconscious at the moment.

Erza sprung into action, grabbing the spirit mage and the light dragon slayer by the ear despite his struggle and her multiple curses. Titania dragged the two blondes into another private room, with no other guildmate being the wiser, excluding of course the silver haired bar maid watching the whole scene unfold with a mischievous glint to her eyes.

* * *

Once hauled in the room by the strong requip mage, the two livid blondes shouted out their many complaints and protestations at the -strangely enough- calm red head before them. Erza let the two idiots continue their bitching until it got so irksome to hear that the scarlet haired fairy had to thwack them both in the head to stop the annoying ringing in her ears.

"Ow! Erza!"

"Fuck! Bitch!" Both blondes shouted out simultaneously. It then got quiet as the two of them blinked at each other after a while. The red head only smirked at their confused little faces, finding it almost cute how the two interacted with each other

"Did you just call my friend a bitch?" Was the sudden rap of the golden haired girl, her hands on her hips and her warm chocolate eyes ironically sending the dragon slayer an icy intimidating glare. Sting stepped back a bit in surprise and -as pride crushing it is to admit- fear for the suddenly scary blonde fairy before him. Cowering mentally at the sight of the nice-yellow-head-turned-terrible-monster slowly approaching him, a thought -more a memory- flashed right before his eyes. The memory of Lucy, more specifically, her foot jamming the insides out of his stomach. He pulled up a shaking yet accusatory finger at the spirit mage.

"Y-you! You and that red she-beast knocked me out!" His eyes couldn't hide the surprise and fear, and -oddly enough- a little bit of hurt he felt. At the sight of the dragon slayer's trembling hand and fear ridden eyes, the yellow haired girl's face softened instantly. While behind her, the scarlet haired mage scoffed at the boy's pathetic reaction. _Tch. What a wuss._ Thought the S-class mage as she observed her friend reaching a hand out to the scared man who automatically flinched at her touch on his shoulder.

Sting had his eyes screwed shut, his legs giving out and falling to the floor in a sitting position as he felt someone crouch in front of him. Sensing that the worst to come was averted, he peeked out his one eye to check if the girl was going to punch his daylights out again.

One look at the kind encouraging smile upon the pink lips of the blonde fairy set him instantly at ease. He opened his other eye and relaxed at the sight of the beautiful goddess before him. Melted chocolate eyes, staring warmly at his azure orbs, majestic golden hair glinting off the sunlight from a window not too far away and not to mention the kind smile that never wavered, the small upturn of her lips that seemed to brighten up anyone's mood by the mere sight of it. He racked his brain for a word to wholly describe what she looked like at that moment, who she was to him in all her outer and inner beauty. He couldn't figure out the best word but it did not stop whatever her mere presence invoked inside his stone hard slayer heart.

The saber was soon pulled out of his trance as the girl stretched out one ivory arm towards him. She took a hold of his right wrist and looked at him with pleading eyes…wait…pleading?!

"Please don't tell anyone we had sex last night!" The friendly glow and smile disappeared from Lucy's face, only to be replaced with huge begging eyes and a quivering lower lip. Sting was perpetually confused at the sight. His mouth hung open in confusion and he sweat dropped at the girl's bipolar shift in demeanor. He scratched the back of his neck in an out of character sheepishness, averting his eyes from the begging mage.

"But we didn't" At his honest sounding response, Lucy dropped her outstretched hand, ignoring the disappointment she felt at the act. She cocked her head to the side, her innocent eyes bringing a blush to the saber's cheeks.

"We didn't?"

"W-well at least I-I don't think so"

"How do you know for sure?" The skeptical gaze of the yellow fairy brought Sting to thinking. How did he know that they didn't bump uglies last night? It's not like he could remember anything. But he did notice the lack of a certain feeling the morning after, which he realized was the entire basis of his conviction that they didn't you-know-what during the night he couldn't remember.

"I didn't have an after sex feeling the next morning" At the familiar -and incredibly blunt- statement, both Fairy Tail girls widened their eyes and stared at the man in shock; though the shock was brought on by different feelings for the two fairies. Erza was in shock at the fact that yet another person mentioned this quote-unquote after sex feeling. _Is it a real thing? These two idiots think it is, so maybe it is. _The red head mused. _But then again they're idiots. I better ask Jellal, because as the saying goes, three times' the charm! _Titania's face grew red at the image of her blue haired friend?lover?they're not labeling it invaded her mind, taking her away from the stuffy awkward room to Cloud Nine. All the while Lucy was in shock at the fact that she wasn't alone in her feelings and that_ the_ Sting Eucliffe would actually answer her truthfully about sex (of all things) and without even so much as a condescending smirk.

"You didn't? Me too!"

"Really?" At the girl's enthusiastic nod, the dragon slayer relaxed. But the reason why was beyond him. Why was he suddenly relieved at the discovery that he didn't do it with such a sexy girl as Lucy last night?

"Oh thank god" Sting said, not really paying much heed to his great choice of words. The blonde fairy's face scrunched up in irritation, her hands found each other against her chest and her eyes glared daggers at the man whose response was beyond insulting.

"And what's that supposed to-" But before Lucy could curse him goodbye, the silent red head standing off to the side interjected, and at good timing too -well at least for Sting.

"-Okay, okay! Pause! Am I the only one here that doesn't understand this after sex feeling?" Erza said, putting up quote marks as she said the last three words, emphasizing her disbelief in such an absurd idea. The two blonde mages turned to each other then looked back at the irked scarlet haired girl with blank faces.

"Yes" the two said in synchronization. Erza grunted at the response and lit up a dark aura around her in long overdue irritation. The ridiculousness of the situation she was thrust upon was finally taking its toll on her. The saber and fairy looked warily at her behavior, both expecting worst case scenarios. At the fearful faces of the two, Titania was somehow swayed to take some deep calming breaths. _This is for Lucy. No matter how ludicrous this whole day has been, for nakama, I'll be willing to do anything, and I told her as much too. I want nothing more than to just let someone else handle all this petty drama but I promised Lucy I'd have her back and if the tables were turned, I know that Lucy would've done the same -and probably even more._ With those words of comfort, Erza composed herself enough to even crack a joke before walking out.

"You know what? I'm going to do myself a favor and just stand guard outside the door. Lucy, holler if you need me. But if you're going to ravish each other a second time, please keep the voices to a minimum. I have rather…sensitive ears" and with a wink goodbye, the saucy red head sauntered out the door, shutting it softly behind her. The blonde girl left behind was fuming, her ears red with a mix of rage and embarrassment. _Damn you Erza!_ She cursed mentally as she glared at the closed door. Sting looked at the fairy beside her, a smirk on his lips as he took in the sight of her tomato red cheeks and crimson ears. _And still -through whatever spell or magic or sheer cosmic force- she looked undeniably cute._ Was the thought running through the saber's mind when Lucy switched her gaze from the door to the person beside her. Flustered by the sudden attention from the spirit mage, Sting averted his gaze with a blush which went unnoticed by the yellow head as she pondered hard on her next question.

"Do you…remember anything from last night?"

"I don't remember anything at all and it's killing me! Do you?" The little glint of hope in Sting's azure eyes vanished as Lucy shook her head left and right. He slumped in disappointment.

"I was hoping you did." The blonde girl confessed as she adjusted to a more comfortable position next to the saber, their shoulders in close contact before Lucy scooted more to the side. The flaxen haired man gave out a sigh, missing the jolt of electricity he felt when his shoulder grazed the girl's for a second there.

"And I, you"

"Doesn't it strike you odd that we both don't have any memory of last night and end up in bed together barely clothed the next morning?" the little absurd theory of being under the influence of a dark mage seemed not so absurd right now in Lucy's brain, and she figured Sting was just on the same boat she was in. _I hate not knowing things._

Then the troubled teen suddenly pulled her attention back to the white-blonde boy beside her as he was moving his kissab- lips, just lips to form words.

"Yeah that's why I was headed down to the bar today to maybe jog my memory when Natsu and the others dragged me here" Lucy perked up at his idea._ Why didn't I think of that? Stupid me._

"That sounds like a great idea. Retracing your steps, it's clever." At the blonde girl's praise, Sting's mood just perked up by tenfolds, and he puffed up his chest in pride. _She thought my idea was clever! Oh man- wait…why the fuck do I even care?_ The boy then lost himself in his thoughts, as he's done more times today than any day previous. But after noticing the awkward silence brewing between him and Lucy, he decided he'd figure out whatever was happening to him later. He turned his undivided attention to the golden haired Celestial mage sheepishly playing with her fingers.

"W-would you mind if I joined you? I'd like some answers as well" Lucy stuttered her suggestion, a part of her brain screaming at her for her typical school girl-like timidity, _For heaven's sake Lucy! It's not like you're asking him to marry you or anything. He's just a friend -not even that- he's an acquaintance and you're behaving like you've asked your middle school crush to share a bento!_ While Lucy was busy chiding herself, she wasn't aware of the same bashfulness befalling the pale-blonde mage beside her. It was only when his mouth erupted into incoherent stuttering that Lucy came down from her thoughts. Which she noted, she's been doing more than usual today, losing herself in her thoughts, that is.

"U-uh-hm w-well-" She cut in the poor stuttering mess, waving her hands in front of her in a way of saying _don't bother, no big deal._

"-It's okay if you don't want me to. It's already awkward between us as it is and I'm nowhere near as a friend to you so I understand if you don't want me tagging alo-" It was Sting's turn to wave his hands frantically in front of him, the redness in both their cheeks making the sight of them reminiscent of budding high school romance often portrayed in movies.

"-N-no! No! It's fine really. I-I'd like the company" He gave her a small reassuring smile that sent shivers down Lucy's spine. It was genuine and gentle, something she hasn't seen from him ever -well not directed at her at least, she's seen him give it to Lector a couple of times at the end of the Grand Magic Games. But by being on the receiving end of it, she now knew why that little red neko admired Sting so much. Seeing his real smile was like seeing light for the first time. It flashed so bright that you would turn your eyes away but realize can't because it's so damn mesmerizing that it was worth singeing your eyes out if it meant one more glance.

She scrutinized him more after her revelation; taking into detail the definition of his jaw, the curve of his lips, the ocean hue of his eyes and the little scar he has above his right slanted eye. Though it be a deformity, a disgrace to the beauty of his face Lucy couldn't help but think that he wasn't Sting Eucliffe without it, in an odd and highly ironical sense, that little flaw made him all the more-

"Perfect! Well, we should head back. Don't want that pesky red head to get the wrong ideas" The blonde said hastily, abruptly halting her train of thought, not liking where it was leading to. They both stood up from their seated positions, Sting wincing as he did so, the pain of his knock out not yet completely gone from him. The two blondes made their way to the door in an awkward silence, both mages sneaking glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. They both stood in front of the door, both anticipating the other to make a move. Fed up by the lolly gagging and desperately yearning to get out of the stuffy room, Lucy spoke up and twisted the door handle.

"I figured maybe -if you aren't busy- we could go down to the bar now. I can meet you at the front of the guild in a few minutes, is that okay with you?" Lucy looked up at Sting for confirmation only to see him in a dream-like trance as he stared down at the girl he was going to a bar with just minutes away-granted it wasn't for the purpose he would've liked it to be, she was going with him nonetheless.

Right then and there, Sting couldn't help but gaze at her, riveted. Her warm chocolate eyes were nothing but enthralling, her skin seemed to glow as the early afternoon sun greeted her from the window. Her shiny blonde hair seemed to frame her face immaculately, tossing fire to the flame that was her already picture pretty face. And that's when his shovel struck gold, he finally knew the one word to give justice to the beautiful fairy before him. Lucy Heartfilia, a.k.a Blondie was nothing short of-

"Perfect" She absentmindedly nodded her head at the approval, still a little confused by the unreadable expression on the blonde man's face, but she didn't press on it and exited the room without another word. Leaving the besotted man to his dreams yet again.


End file.
